Mi amnesia
by marth andromeda
Summary: ash despierta en una casa y un cuarto aparentemente ajenos a el y sin ningún recuerdo previo al despertar, ahora tendrá que buscar pistas de sobre lo que sucedió y quien es aquella silueta que vio en sus recuerdos. todo, sin tener idea de la terrible situación en la que esta (final alterno y verdadero en el segundo chapter) one-shot basado en shihori escape
1. Chapter 1

**_ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es para un publico mayor y contiene unas escenas explicitas y violentas, todo es ficción y el parecido con el mundo real es pura y mera coincidencia. esta basado en un juego de terror indie y es para un publico un poco maduro y merece discreción, sin mas que decir ¡disfruten este one-shot!_**

* * *

 ** _Mi amnesia_**

¿donde estoy? no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, solo puedo recordar que mi nombre es ash ketchum y tengo 17 años. ahora lo que me pregunto es ¿que hago en esta habitación tan femenina y tenuemente iluminada? y ¿porque no puedo recordar nada de antes? todas las dudas venían mientras me preparaba para aventurarme por las habitaciones de la casa y buscar pistas sobre de lo que había pasado antes de despertarme, por el momento solo mire por la ventana y todo estaba oscuro. al parecer ya era tarde y según el reloj ya eran las 11 en punto pero este no movía las manecilla de los segundos, pero ¿que es este sentimiento de que paso algo horrible aquí mismo?

el cuarto era algo por así decirlo típico de una chica, era de color rosa, había peluches en la cama, uno que otro póster de algún chico famoso pegado en la pared, cortinas blancas, un armario lindo, una mesita de noche con unos pañuelos y un reloj que marcaba las 11 y un espejo. lo típico de chicas a mi parecer, mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitar una y otra vez como si mi mente quisiera obligarme a recordar algo. en la mesa pude apreciar una pequeña nota cuyo contenido decía " _te amo_ ", siento como... si, creo que ya empiezo a recordar algo. era un recuerdo de escuela, supongo que era un día cualquiera

 **FLASHBACK**

era un típico día en la escuela, el sol estaba en casi todo su esplendor, algunos pájaros seguían cantando y como siempre estaba esperando a que llegara el profesor para dirigirme hacia la terraza a dormir un poco durante la clase de educación física. pero una chica de aspecto peculiar y de mi misma clase dejo caer una brillante cadena al suelo sin que se diera cuenta, al principio me estaba negando pero al final me decidí a devolvérselo a pesar de que estaría desperdiciando preciosos segundos de sueños y todo por querer ayudar. rápidamente tome la cadena y fui corriendo por donde se había ido ella para posteriormente encontrarla y gritarle para que me notara

-¡espera!- grite a lo lejos de su figura, a lo que ella me vio

-¿que? ¿necesitas algo?- me pregunto y al verla no pude dejar de hacerlo, su cabello ligeramente largo de color rubio castaño junto a sus ojos zafiros era algo muy... lindo, había querido decir algo pero simplemente tenia un pequeño nudo en la garganta y cuando lo intente ella me interrumpió -...no te quedes allí parado, dime que necesitas. estoy un poco apurada- una vez mas intente decir algo pero nuevamente fui interrumpido y esta vez, ella estaba con el seño fruncido -lo siento, pero no me agradan los chicos y no quiero lidiar con ellos- esta vez fui mas rápido y la interrumpí casi como lo había hecho dos veces antes

-toma- tome su mano sin poner mucha fuerza y deposite aquella cadena en sus manos, ahora sus rostro estaba sorprendido tras ver que esa cadena había estado en el suelo sin haberse percatado de ello y claro debió sentirse como una tonta

-¿he?...oh ¡eso es mio! ¿lo deje caer en alguna parte?- pregunto un poco apenada a lo que yo le respondí

-si, justo cuando estabas por salir de clases-

-¿y te saliste de tu camino solo para devolvérmelo? ¡gracias!- lo admito, me descubrió. no se cuando pero me descubrió -esta cadena es increíblemente especial para mi y debo agradecerte de algún modo lo que hiciste... ¿me repites tu nombre?- podía notar que se apeno un poco mas debido a su sonrisa nerviosa y porque estábamos en el mismo salón pero nunca se aprendió mi nombre ni yo el de ella

-los profesores solo me dicen ketchum-

-oh ¡así que tu eres ash! el chico que se la pasa la mitad de las clases durmiendo en la azotea pero aun así saca buenas notas. yo soy serena, mucho gusto. como dije antes, me tendrás que dejar que te agradezca de algún modo en algún día ¡te veo luego!- ella me sonrió y después se fue corriendo a no se donde, pero mientras lo hacia yo llegue a sonreír un poco

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

es cierto, la conocí ese día y después de eso. siempre estábamos juntos hasta llegar al punto donde ninguno de los dos soportaba estar lejos del otro, incluso ella me acompañaba de vez en cuando en mis siestas de educación física y el almuerzo y se aseguraba de que siempre llegara a tiempo a clases una vez que la hora de la clase y el almuerzo acabara. no se porque, pero comencé a sonreír por aquello ¿tan buenos fueron nuestros días juntos? quizás si y posiblemente este sea su cuarto

salí de la habitación tambaleándome un poco mientras miraba mas cosas a mi alrededor para disponerme a buscar en algún lugar lo que haya ocurrido antes o que por lo menos me ayude a recordar cosas, lo primero que me atreví a visitar fue la sala. era un lugar un poco amplio con una pequeña mesa en el centro, un mueble con una planta al lado de una foto enmarcada donde estábamos ella y yo, un calendario en la pared al lado de un reloj que marcaban las 3 de la mañana, lo cual me hace pensar ¿que estaba haciendo tan tarde en su casa? y un televisor grande en el cual solo se apreciaba una pantalla de barras y tonos y solo se escuchaba interferencia. lo habrán dejado encendido quizás, pero siento que... estaba con ella y estábamos viendo un programa de humor hace muy poco

 **FLASHBACK**

era un sábado en la mañana cualquiera y como siempre había quedado con serena en esa cafetería que tanto le gusta, ella ya me estaba esperando allí y solo faltaba yo de llegar. lo bueno es que estaba a solo un poco de llegar con ella para pasar otro agradable día a su lado y a solo un poco mas de llegar a la cafetería, la pude ver parada frente a la puerta sonriendole al cielo y después me vio para posteriormente seguir sonriendo. ella estaba usando una falda hasta por las rodillas de color rosa, unas medias negras que pude adivinar que llegaban hasta sus muslos debido a que estaban debajo de su falda, una zapatillas blancas, una camisa sin mangas de color blanca y encima llevaba un chaleco rojo y por ultimo, un nuevo sombrero como siempre. esta vez era uno rosa con una ralla negra (el que lleva desde que perdió por primera vez)

-¡ash!- ella movió su brazo izquierdo como si me estuviera saludando solo para que pudiera notarla mas de lo que ya lo hacia, yo hice lo mismo y cuando llegue junto a ella solo moví mi mano en señal de saludo ya que ella aun tenia problemas con que yo tocara tan siquiera su mano

-hola serena ¿entramos?- ella asintió y rápidamente fuimos a sentarnos y posteriormente un mesero pidió nuestra orden, yo pedí una malteada de chocolate y ella un capuchino

nuestra platica se extendió bastante, llegado el punto de que ya era hora del almuerzo ya que eran las 4 de la tarde y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta, aun así yo pedí una hamburguesa y ella solo ordeno una ensalada. solo platicábamos de muchas cosas; de nuestra familia, nuestras clases, bromas que hicieron algunos estudiantes, etc. pero todo cambio bastante cuando me hablo de algo que ignoraba pero nunca dejaba de llamar mi atención

-oye ash ¿no te parece raro que pueda almorzar contigo así? es decir, jamas pensé que nos volveríamos buenos amigos- ambos reímos un poco y después de unos cuantos segundos me dispuse a acariciar su cabeza solo para bromear pero mi broma fue tomada en serio -¡no me toques!- casi grito ella e hizo esa misma cara que el día en que la conocí

-yo... lo siento- ella se arrepintió un poco al hacer eso, pues sabia que no era mi intención hacerla sentir mal

-oh, eso fue... lo siento olvida lo que dije- entre nosotros hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo que después fue roto por ella misma -me he estado preguntando algo ¿porque eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿cual es tu objetivo?...wow no puedo creer que pregunte eso- ahora ella estaba un poco nerviosa, creía que lo arruino solo porque pensó que yo tenia pensado hacer algo con ella -debí parecer una idiota, en verdad lo siento ash. debió ser extraño... ¿sabes? tu siempre aceptas mis lados buenos y malos, siempre eres tan comprensivo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti ¿es amor? o acaso es solo ¿dependencia?

-no sabría decirte exactamente que es, ya que no me ha pasado nunca. hasta ahora- nadie dijo otra cosa y solo nos concentramos en comer lo poco de comida que había en los platos, pagar y después retirarnos de la cafetería. creí que ya no hablaríamos del tema, pero ella reanudo el incomodo toma

-¿que es lo que debería hacer?...¡ah!- la abrace, había decidido hacerlo porque realmente había quería sentirla en mis brazos y porque no quería hablar de eso. puede que hubiera sido mejor decirle que no quería hablar, pero hubiera quedado peor que ahora -eres tan cálido... ¿te quedarías conmigo...para siempre?-no lo pensé mas y rápidamente le conteste

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

es verdad "si la sola existencia de mi vida es ser tu apoyo, no dudare" eso fue lo que le dije, no dude y le dije que si, que si quería quedarme con ella por siempre. todo tenia algo de sentido ahora, pero no lo suficiente como para darme respuestas. ahora solo tenia que ir a otro lado, no se cual pero iré a algún cuarto al azar ¿pero cual? mmm probare suerte con el baño y veré si hay alguna pieza clave que me ayude en recordarla a ella o en recordar que había pasado

ahora mismo estaba de camino al baño el cual tenia una bañera, no había mucho; solo estaba la taza, la ya mencionada bañera junto a la cortina de baño, una lavadora y un canasto de ropa sucia. lo curioso de todo es que el agua estaba abierta y la cortina estaba ondeando suavemente hacia adelante y atrás, aquí vamos de nuevo... esa sensación de que había estado con alguien aqui y hace poco volvía a aparecer y mas precisamente con "ella" serena para ser mas exactos. en ese día ella estaba muy alterada por algo, no se bien que era pero puedo jurar que ella le tenia miedo a algo y por eso había venido a mi bastante preocupada

 **FLASHBACK**

-ash, yo... tengo miedo de ser traicionada por la gente. hubo un chico con el que salia antes de conocerte, pero no eramos realmente una buena pareja, así que nos separamos. entonces... después de eso... era como si se hubiese vuelto un acosador- allí mismo me alerte lo mas que podía, puesto que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y su cara daba a entender que tarde o temprano mataría a alguien o simplemente se desplomaría en el suelo a llorar -todos, todostodos los días, el me observaba. en la escuela, en la casa, donde sea que estuviera, podía sentir sus ojos mirándome y entonces... entonces...!- antes de que ella siguiera la abrace y lentamente fui acariciando su cabeza para que se sintiera segura

-esta bien, ya paso- le sonreí amablemente mientras me debatía internamente entre si tocar su mano o simplemente no hacer nada, al final gano el tocar su mano y así lo hice. gracias al cielo que ella no quito su mano, se tenso un poco pero no quito mi mano

-eres tan buena persona y aun así a veces soy tan cruel contigo, como aquella vez que quite tu mano de mi. de veras lo siento mucho, los chicos dan mucho miedo. pero tu ash, siento que puedo estar bien contigo...yo...te gusto?- esa pregunta me había dejado estático y mas porque realmente había ocultado que en verdad me gustaba

-si, me gustas- con toda la vergüenza del mundo pudo decirlo por primera vez después de medio año junto a ella, me pregunto si... corresponderá a mis sentimientos

-deberás? sabes... tu también me gustas- la había visto sonreír antes, pero esta sonrisa era diferente de algún modo y me encantaba

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

esa sonrisa proveniente de lo mas profundo de su corazón fue hermosa, su puro e inocente rostro sonriente brillaba radiantemente, con solo mirarlo mi corazón se encendía y una extraña sensación en mi estomago siempre se hacia presente cada vez que me sonreía de esa forma. en todo caso, me hacia muy feliz

sigo sin saber que estoy haciendo aqui, solo me llegan recuerdos en los que estoy con ella y nada mas. ni siquiera se si tengo algún recuerdo de sobre porque estaba acostado en el piso del cuarto de serena ¿habré... hecho algo malo? o ¿la obligue a algo?, realmente quiero saber lo que paso y no quiero irme de aquí hasta saberlo o mínimo hasta saber que paso con serena

mi siguiente objetivo fue la cocina, lugar que tenia unos cuantos indicios de haber sido usada no hace mucho. cerca de la entrada estaba una alacena abierta con una vajilla casi completa y por debajo de la vajilla estaba una gaveta con lo que parecían ser los cubiertos, al lado de esta estaba estaba la ventana y enfrente estaba la mesa del comedor que tenia dos manteles indiciduales y dos sillas, una enfrente de otra.a lado derecho de la cocina estaba la estufa, un horno y un lavabo para los platos sucios, efectivamente había dos platos, un par de tenedores, un vaso azul y un vaso rosa. todos estaban sucios y por las manchas rojas puedo adivinar que era pasta

una vez mas, ese sentimiento de estar con ella me inundo. estábamos comiendo aquí y estábamos solos, por eso solo estaban dos manteles individuales en la mesa y un par de otras cosas para comer. este seguro era otro recuerdo de serena, si ya empiezo a recordar. ese día cumplimos un año y medio de pareja y lo festejamos en mi casa, ella dijo que quería hacerlo y aunque al principio dude, acepte al ver que en verdad quería que yo fuera su primera vez

 **FLASHBACK**

serena y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, ambos estábamos en ropa interior. ella tenia una bragas blancas junto a un pequeño listón rojo en medio y un sostén de mismo color con pequeños lunares rojos por las cosas y un poco de encaje del mismo color. por mi lado, yo solo tenia unos boxers azules. lentamente nos besábamos y acariciamos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, ella lo disfrutaba y yo también, pues ambos teníamos la idea que querer ser uno. serena se fue quitando lo poco de ropa que tenia con vergüenza, yo hice lo mismo con igual o mas vergüenza que ella y a poco tiempo de quedar desnudos, ella cruzo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo la abrace desde su cintura

-ash... estoy bien con ello, estoy muy segura de que si eres solo tu. no tendré ninguna preocupación y estaré bien, así que por favor... se gentil conmigo- me dijo mientras sonreía y liberaba una cuantas lagrimas de alegría y vergüenza

-seré lo mas gentil que pueda- respondí bastante nervioso para luego unirnos por primera vez

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

ese día fue el primero en que ella y yo unimos nuestros cuerpos, fue hermosos para ambos. no hubo ni un solo instante en que estuviéramos separados, ninguno de los dos quería eso. luego sostuve su mano sin querer dejarla ir, seguro debería haber sido suficiente para nosotros, debió haberlo sido. pero no fue así, poco a poco ella se fue llevando por el placer y terminamos uniéndonos una y otra vez cuando no había nadie en casa, cuando estábamos lejos de educación física y el almuerzo. todos los días yo era una obsesión para ti y eso comenzaba a ser un problema para ambos

supongo que ya se que paso después y por eso debo irme de aquí ya, ojala hubiera terminado de otro modo, quizás así hubiéramos estado juntos aun mas tiempo y no se hubiera ido con otra persona que estuviera dispuesta a satisfacerla mas de lo que yo hubiera podido. creo que ya todo tiene sentido y debo irme cuanto antes de aquí, si no quizás recuerde a serena presumiendo a su nuevo novio enfrente de mi, si es que eso llego a pasar. a paso apresurado llegue a la entrada de la casa de serena, allí encontré mis zapatos y un par de botas para chica ¿de quien son? creo que podría ser de...

 **FLASHABACK FINAL**

-¿quieres que terminemos?... ¿porque?- allí esos ojos vacíos volvieron a ella y unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojo, aunque ella hiciera eso, yo ya había tomado una decisión. terminaría con ella hoy mismo debido a ese problema, sin importar que - ¿¡porque!? no... no quiero romper... no quiero estar sola de nuevo ¡habías prometido que estaríamos siempre juntos!-

-lo prometí, pero no aguanto mas. ya ni siquiera parecemos pareja, solo parecemos amigos con derechos, por eso debemos terminar- respondí mientras ocultaba lo destrozado que estaba por mi decisión

-¡no! ash... ¡no quiero estar sin ti! ¿como se supone que viviré ahora?-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

por que...¿por que llegamos a esto? ¿habría sido mejor si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?... no, ese no fue el problema. unos días antes de romper con ella, serena comenzó a seguirme siempre, me seguía a casa, a lugares que frecuentaba con algunos amigos, a la escuela, al super mercado, incluso una vez la vi siguiéndome hasta el baño. nuestro problema comenzó porque me convertí en una obsesión para ella, una de la que no podía salir y una en la que estaba en peligro

ya recordé todo... ahora que recuerdo todo lo que perdí, solo me queda un camino que tomar, no podre regresar después de esto y no deseo hacerlo. pero hay algo que no cuadra por aquí. si esta es la casa de serena y sus botas están aquí ¿porque no la he visto en todo mi recorrido por su casa? a no ser que... ¡maldición! rápidamente me puse mis zapatos sin hacerle un nudo a mis agujetas, tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire para posteriormente ver la calle ser iluminada por la poca luz que desprendía la casa, la luna y unos postes de luz que estaban al lado y enfrente de su casa. me sentí seguro... pero no duro nada ya que las luces tanto de la casa como de la calle se apagaron

-espera- una voz emergente de las sombrar me hablo, esa voz la reconocía y hasta podría apostar quien era -¿a donde crees que vas, ash? no te vayas, no me gustaría. de hecho, lo odiaría. así que... no vayas a ninguna parte-

-¿serena?- pregunte mientras las luces volvían y revelaban a la que antes fue mi novia, quien sostenía un cuchillo de cocina bastante cerca de mi cuello, llevando también una mirada que demostraba locura

-ya se... lo que hago es algo muy loco, pero no se que mas hacer. no quiero que te alejen de mi, no quiero que nadie mas te tenga y te aleje de mi. así que lo único que me queda por hacer es matarte ash-

-¡no tienes porque hacer es!- quise hablar pero ella presiono la hoja del cuchillo en mi cuello para callarme, estaba asustado y no podía moverme. sin duda moriría hoy y sin haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo debido al miedo

-no te preocupes ash, ya que una vez que mueras, me suicidare para que así estemos juntos en el mas allá. saber, te encerré en mi casa y aun así quisiste escapar ¡no debiste hacerlo! ¿no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi el traerte a mi casa y conseguir el somnífero? aunque claro, el golpe en la cabeza no estaba en el plan- dijo serena mientras sonreía y daba pequeños besos en mi cuello

-¿¡por que haces esto!? ¿¡porque tuvimos que llegar a esto!?-

-porque "te amo", quiero hacerte mio para siempre y esta es la única forma de hacerlo ¡la única forma!- el sonido del filo cortando la piel se escucho, poco a poco vi como la sangre... mi sangre hiba callendo por mi cuerpo y mi vision lentamente se fue haciendo borrosa

esta fue... ¿la forma de su amor? si es asi, no quiero volverla a sentir nunca... si es que vuelvo a nacer

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _¿raro final no creen? espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, si les gusto dejen review o agregenlo a favoritos. yo fui marth de andromeda y les deseo un buen dia, noche o tarde, ¡hasta la próxima!_**


	2. final verdadero

**FINAL VERDADERO**

* * *

ya recordé todo... ahora que recuerdo todo lo que perdí, solo me queda un camino que tomar, no podre regresar después de esto y no deseo hacerlo. pero hay algo que no cuadra por aquí. si esta es la casa de serena y sus botas están aquí ¿porque no la he visto en todo mi recorrido por su casa? a no ser que... si, ya se donde esta y creo que esta esperándome desde que me levante y recupere mis recuerdos, eso me hizo sonreír. me devolví a la casa de serena a paso lente y calmado, después de todo, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo ya que no estaba la señora grace y puedo jurar que nunca volverá con nosotros

pase por todos los cuartos que había visitado y cuando al fin llegue al cuarto de serena, mi sonrisa se borro un poco al ver que el costado de la cama estaba un cubierto de sangre, quite la cobija abultada que hacia juego con las sabanas de la cama y esta me dejo ver el cuerpo sin vida de serena ¿razón? estrangulamiento ¿quien fue? yo. ya no hay nada que temer nunca mas volveríamos estar solo porque ahora estábamos juntos por siempre, yo la hice mía para siempre. ahora siempre estaría a mi lado, jamas estuve tan feliz en mi vida, pasaría el resto de mi existencia contigo, no me importa si ya te volviste fría

 **VERDADERO FLASHBACK FINAL**

había ido a su casa porque quería hablar de algo importante, no se que sera pero tengo una mala sensación

-¿quieres que terminemos?... ¿porque? ¿¡porque!? no... no quiero romper... no quiero estar solo de nuevo ¡no me dejes!- estaba al borde de las lagrimas, aunque me hiciera el fuerte, ella sabia el daño que me estaba haciendo -¡no! serena... ¡no quiero estar sin ti! ¿como se supone que viviré ahora?-

-aun... aun si hablamos sobre ello... no creo que entiendas- ella no estaba tan triste porque habíamos terminado, solo mostraba una cara de incomodidad. ni siquiera tenia lagrimas en su rostro, solo tenia una mueca de poco arrepentimiento

había sido rechazado... una vez mas

-¡te equivocas!- le grite mientras me lanzaba a ella para ahorcarla tan fuerte como podía, mi enojo me había cegado y solo hasta que ella muriese, estaría tranquilo

-ash... detente... no... por favor... ash... te lo ruego- la estrangule mas y mas fuerte, hasta que ya no pudo hablar, moverse ni respirar. ahora estaba muerta por mis propias manos

retrocedí un poco al ver lo que había hecho, pero al final termine golpeándome la cabeza contra la esquina de madera de su cama con tal magnitud que quede inconsciente

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

ya todo tiene mas sentido, me había enamorado de ella, después de nuestra primera vez fui yo el que siempre quiso hacerlo una y otra vez, fui yo el que comenzó a obsesionarse con serena y fui yo el causante de que quisiera terminar conmigo

los labios congelados de serena se encontraron a los míos al acercar mi rostro al de ella, sabia que no habría respuesta de su parte pero no me importo. de todas formas era feliz estando y compartiendo con ella la forma de mi amor, la cual volvería a dársela una y otra vez

 **FIN**


End file.
